Kisahku NaruHina
by MitsukiHC
Summary: Ini tentang kisahku bersamamu


Helaian merah muda gadis itu melayang pelan mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus, kedua emeraldnnya meredup, langkahnya terhenti didepan sebuah rumah sakit. Hatinya mulai terasa sakit dan air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Digenggamnya erat buku bergambar burung bangau dengan judul 'Kisah Kita'

Gadis itu menghela napas dan menghapus air matanya lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya kembali seperti apa yang dia ingin sejak tadi.

Dia berjalan pelan melewati loby rumah sakit lalu berhenti didepan pintu lift yang tertutup, jari telunjuknya menekan tombol berbentuk bundar dan pintu lift terbuka, gadis itu masuk dan kembali menekan angka lima lalu pintu lift tertutup dan gadis itu kini sedang berusaha untuk menghirup napas lalu dihembuskannya perlahan untuk mententramkan detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat, hal ini dia lakukan terus hingga pintu terbuka dan dia berjalan keluar menuju sebuah pintu ruang inap bernomor 450.

Gadis itu menghela napas pelan lalu dibukanya pintu tersebut, disana didalam ruang, seorang pemuda tengah tertidur pulas dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi selang-selang kecil dan masker oksigen terpasang dimulut dan hidungnya, kulit tan itu kini sedikit memucat, kepalanya yang botak tertutup topi kupluk rajut berwarna orange tua lalu sebuah syal merah dia peluk erat didalam tidurnya.

Gadis itu menutup pintu kamar dan duduk di kursi tepat disamping ranjang. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis nan sendu melihat kondisi pemuda didepannya.

"Kau tahu janji ku tiga tahun yang lalu kini telah aku tepati." ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan buku yang tadi dia bawa kearah pemuda yang kini sedang tertidur, tak ada jawaban selain bunyi dari alat pendeteksi dekat jantung yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi.

"Aku akan membacanya untuk mu, dengarlah dan bangunlah untuk Hinata dan juga untukku." ujarnya lagi dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu yang sedang memeluk syal merah.

"Persahabatan kita bertiga dimulai dari..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kisah kita**

**by Mitsuki HimeChan**

**Genre . Friendship . Romance . Angst**

**Pair . NaruHina . Sakura**

**Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ini adalah sebuah kisah yang saya alami sendiri meski jauh dari kisah nyatanya tapi ini sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaan kami yang begitu menyakitkan bagi ku. Aku mohon untuk sahabatku Aji berjuanglah.**

**Naruto = Aji**

**Hinata = Rima**

**Sakura = Mitsuki**

**Shion = Sentia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang remaja tanggung berambut pirang jabrik berjalan dengan malas bersama ibunya dan berhenti tepat disebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Dokter Tsunade' dia dan ibunya duduk bersama.

Disampingnya ada gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang duduk sambil memaikan kakinya seperti menendang.

"Kamu sakit?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menoleh sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatnya.

"Iya." jawabnya acuh.

"Namaku Naruto salam kenal." dia tersenyum dan gadis itu menatapnya lama lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Hinata." keduanya tersenyum lalu mengobrol banyak sampai nama salah satu dari mereka dipanggil.

"Sampai jumpa Hinata." Naruto melambaikan tangannya setelah keluar dari ruang periksa.

"Sampai jumpa." Hinata tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini sudah masuk kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Sebenarnya dia sudah lama sering memperhatikan gadis itu bahkan sejak awal dia sering datang kerumah sakit untuk chek up dan kebetulan jadwal chek up nya dengan gadis itu sama.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa dia selalu memikirkan gadis itu dan selalu merasa gelisah kalau tidak bertemu, ada rasa yang kini bersarang dihatinya yang dia tidak tahu apa, rasa itu selalu membuatnya ingin terus bersama Hinata, dia ingin bersama gadis itu untuk melindungi dan menjaganya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Naruto membatin sambil memegangi dadanya.

**...**

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menghela napas lelah, perjuangannya untuk menjadi penulis tidak lah muda seperti membalikan telapak tangan.

Bagaimana lagi dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia sudah sering menulis fiksi tapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara agara karyanya bisa dibaca banyak orang. Pernah sekali tulisannya dibaca oleh teman-teman sekelas dan diluar kelasnya karena tidak sengaja buku catatannya diambil sahabatnya.

Sakura berharap kalau semua orang suka ternyata tidak, semua orang mengejeknya dan membuat Sakura tidak mau lagi menulis hingga sekarang tapi sejak mengenal fanfic keinginannya untuk menjadi penulis kembali bangkit.

"Oh iya Fanfiction!" serunya heboh lalu mengeluarkan ponsel bututnya dan membuka internet untuk mencari bagaimana caranya bisa membuat akun disana tapi sepertinya tak mudah, karena terlalu malas untuk melihatnya, gadis itu beralih membuka facebooknya untuk melihat orang-orang yang ada di grup fanfic hingga dia melihat sebuah akun bernama Namikaze Naruto yang mengirimkan permintaan pertemanan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mengenal orang ini tapi ya sudahlah terima saja." gumamnya lalu tak lama orang yang mempunyia akun tersebut mengirim pesan kepada Sakura.

**Naruto : Hai :)**

**Sakura : Hai juga!**

**Naruto : Boleh kenalan?**

Sakura menghela napas lalu mengetik untuk membalas.

**Sakura : Boleh.**

**Naruto : Namaku Naruto salam kenal aku suka Anime dan sepertinya kau juga suka.**

**Sakura : Namaku Sakura ya aku suka Anime dan juga baca Fanfic.**

**Naruto : Waaaah benarkah? Kau suka aku juga, aku suka baca Fanfic juga apalagi yang berjudul **_**"Seseorang yang paling mengerti dirimu"**_** keren banget tahu gak.**

**Sakura : Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti aku juga mau baca.**

Sakura tersenyum sendiri karena mengobrol dengan orang bernama Naruto. Pemuda itu mempunyai sifat yang ceria dan hal itulah yang dia ketahui untuk saat ini dan pertemanan mereka berlanjut meski hanya mengenal melalui media sosial hingga Sakura meminta Naruto untuk membuatnya akun di Fanfiction.

Waktu terus berjalan selama satu minggu, mereka terus berhubungan melalui facebook.

**...**

"Naruto-kun aku sangat menyukai mu." ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang merona malu karena telah mengakui perasaannya kepada pemuda berkulit tan itu. Kedua tanganya saling bertautan karena gugup.

Naruto tersenyum getir, 'Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu Hinata meski aku ingin tapi...'

"Naruto-kun." panggil Hinata pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan memasang wajah imut membuat Naruto gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku suka sama Sakura, teman Facebook ku. Aku kagum sama dia, cantik, semangat dan juga ..." ujar Naruto telak membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit karena penolakan Naruto, sudah hampir lima bulan mereka bersama untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain seperti anak yang lainnya meski terkadang mereka harus berkurung dirumah untuk istirahat.

Tapi apakah pemuda itu benar-benar tidak menyukainya sedikit saja mengingat pertemanan mereka sudah terjalin dengan sangat baik atau memang Naruto memang tidak pernah menyukainya?

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya tak sanggup mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk diam di kursi taman, "Maafkan aku Hinata." ucapnya pelan.

Setibanya dirumah Hinata langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil ponselnya dan membuka facebook lalu mencari akun bernama Sakura di tempat pertemanan yang ada didalam facebook Naruto.

"Awas saja!" gumamnya kesal.

"Dapat." Hinata melihat akun bernama Haruno Sakura dan langsung dia add.

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu hingga akun bernama Sakura menerimanya.

**Hinata : Hai kakak boleh kenalan gak?**

Sakura mengeriyit melihat pesan yang masuk lalu dia pun membalas.

**Sakura : Boleh.**

**Hinata : Kakak kenal gak sama Naruto?**

**Sakura : Kenal.**

**Hinata : Kakak pacarnya?**

Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

**Sakura : Bukan. Kamu siapa?**

**Hinata : Aku temennya Naruto, Naruto bilang dia suka kakak.**

**Sakura : Kami cuma sahabat dia memang pernah bilang dia suka aku tapi hanya sekedar sahabat kok, emangnya kenapa? Kamu suka ya sama Naruto? Hayoooo...**

Wajah Hinata merona lalu membalas pesan tersebut.

**Hinata : Iya kak aku suka Naruto tapi dia bilang suka sama kakak...**

**Sakura : Khahahaha... Nanti aku combalingin ya.**

**Hinata : Beneran kak?**

**Sakura : Beneran. Tunggu aja.**

Hinata tersenyum puas ternyata Sakura hanya berteman dengan Naruto itu artinya dia tidak punya saingan karena Sakura mendukungnya.

Hinata tersenyum lalu berbaring ditempat tidur memandangi langit kamarnya lalu setes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

_Tuhan... izinkan aku merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura tersenyum melihat foto profil Hinata yang terlihat cantik dan imut.

"Haaaaiishh kenapa dia tidak suka sama Hinata padahalkan cantik." Sakura bergerutu kesal lalu mengirimi Naruto pesan melalui facebook sementara itu Naruto juga sedang berbaring ditempat tidur dengan perasaan campur aduk tidak karuan dan saat ada pesan masuk kedalam facebooknya dia pun membalas.

Naruto memijit dahinya melihat Sakura terus saja memprovokasinya untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata. Naruto bukannya tidak mau, terkadang dia merasa akan menyerah saja karena leukimia yang dia derita saat ini apalagi sekarang dia sudah memasuki stadium dua.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku mencintainya lebih dari apapun tuhan.." air mata Naruto turun dan dadanya terasa sesak karena menahan rasa yang memang selalu dia pendam selama ini untuk Hinata.

**...**

Hinata tersenyum puas karena hari ini Naruto mengajaknya main dan makan es krim bersama ditaman. Sesuai dengan info yang dia dapat dari Sakura semalam bahwa Naruto siap menerimanya karena Naruto juga suka dia tapi malu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tanpa keduanya sadari dua emerald sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, berbekal info dari Hinata yang terus mengabarinya membuat Sakura tahu dimana mereka.

"Sepertinya itu mereka deh." ujar Sakura lalu berjalan mendekat dan duduk dikursi tepat dibelakang keduanya yang juga sedang duduk.

Sakura mengenakan jeans panjang dan juga jaket hoodie untuk menutupi rambutnya lalu kaca mata berframe hitam bertengker di hidung mancungnya

"Aku sebenarnya mencintai mu Hinata tapi ya karena hal 'itulah' aku ragu untuk membalas perasaan mu. Maaf." ujar Naruto dengan suara sendu tapi Hinata mengerti dengan apa yang pemuda itu maksud.

"Kita akan melewatinya bersama." Hinata tersenyum membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum lalu keduanya berpelukan.

'Mereka bicara apa?' batin Sakura bingung lalu berbalik dan melihat kedua berpelukan, tapi sudahlah itu rahasia mereka.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap mereka dengan kedua mata yang menyipit tajam.

"Enak ya pelukan gak ngajak-ngajak!" ujar Sakura sarkastik. Keduanya menoleh keasal suara dan melihat sosok Sakura tengah menggembungkan pipi.

"Sakura!" Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"Kau ke Tokyo!" ujar Naruto tidak percaya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Iya sekalian aku mau kirim naskah ke penerbit karena di Konoha tidak ada penerbit buku sekalian ketemu kalian berdua.

Hinata memeluk Sakura, "Terima kasih karena kakak aku bisa bersama Naruto dan merasakan apa itu cinta." bisik Hinata tepat ditelinga Sakura. Sakura tersenyum. "Sama-sama aku juga senang karena kau bahagia." ujar Sakura pelan.

Naruto menghela napas lega dan juga senang melihat kedua orang yang di sukai dan sayangi bisa bersama begitu akrab, Naruto jadi ingat dengan apa yang Hinata katakan beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum mereka ke taman.

**[Flashback On]**

Hinata tersenyum memandang taman bunga kecil didepan rumah Naruto lalu sosok yang dia tunggu keluar. "Hari ini main kemana?" tanya Naruto yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Yoyogi Park. Hari ini pasti banyak yang Hanami." jawab Hinata. Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto." panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Naruto.

"Aku suka kak Sakura, walau cuma kenal di Fb. Dia kelihatannya orang yang baik dan juga perhatian, aku suka bisa akrab dengannya, aku seperti memiliki kakak perempuan." ujar Hinata dengan pandangan sendu.

"Naruto."

"Hm."

"Apa aku akan sembuh?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang langit biru yang sama dengan warna iris mata Naruto.

"Kau harus sembuh jika kau mau menuruti apa yang Sakura inginkan." Hinata mengeriyit bingung lalu melihat kearah Naruto yang hanya diam memandangi bunga matahari.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Menjadi nyonya Namikaze." kedua pipi Hinata merona mendengarnya.

"I-iya."

**[Flashback Off]**

"Temani aku ke tempat penerbit ayo!" ujar Sakura lalu memegang tangan keduanya dan menyeretnya pergi dari taman untuk mengantarnya ketempat penerbit yang Sakura belum tahu tempatnya dimana dan jadilah mereka keliling Tokyo mencari gedung bertuliskan penerbit.

Wajah Hinata sedikit pucat, Naruto yang menyadarinya segera merangkulnya tapi Hinata menolaknya, "Jangan sampai kak Sakura tahu ya." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Lama berjalan dan keluar masuk bis mereka akhirnya sampai, Sakura menyerahkan naskahnya kepada pihak editor dan karena hari semakin sore akhirnya Sakura pulang ke Konoha menaiki kereta tercepat dan diantar oleh keduanya.

Hinata melambaikan tangan kananya begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sakura tersenyum dan membalas lambain tangan keduanya. Setelah kereta yang membawa Sakura pergi perlahan tubuh Hinata merosot jatuh dan Naruto panik bukan main melihatnya.

**...**

Hinata membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Naruto duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil tertidur lalu kedua orang tuanya duduk saling menempel satu sama lain di sofa dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

Hinata menghela napas lalu tersenyum melihat langit malam dari jendela kamarnya, Hinata tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan dan sepertinya mulai besok dia harus setuju dengan keputusan kedua orang tuanya untuk kemoterapi.

Setetes liquid bening kembali jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Apa salahnya dan Naruto hingga tuhan memberikan takdir seperti ini untuknya dan juga Naruto. Apa dikehidupan sebelumnya mereka berbuat jahat? Hingga sekarang mereka dihukum?

Sejak usianya sepuluh tahun, leukimia ini menyerangnya dan menakutinya setiap dia tertidur, rasa sakit suntikan sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi, dulu dia sering menjerit tapi sekarang dia hanya bisa tutup mulut sambil menangis seolah menikmati penderitaannya saat di suntik.

Hinata menyerah dan tinggal menunggu waktu saja tapi saat Naruto mulai memasuki kehidupannya, Hinata ingin bertahan dan rela disuntik dan kemoterapi lagi walau menyakitkan.

Hinata melirik rambut palsu berwarna indigo yang tadi dia kenakan tersampir diatas meja didepan sofa. Hinata akan menggunakannya saat keluar dari rumah sakit.

'Kak Sakura terima kasih kak.' batin Hinata.

**...**

Hinata melirik takut melihat Naruto sedang meminta izin kepada ayahnya untuk mengajaknya bermain, Hiashi tampaknya ragu karena beberapa hari yang lalu dia pingsan karena seharian bermain tapi itu bukan salah Naruto tapi karena dia sendiri yang keras kepala.

Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Sakura dan ingin menyambut Sakura di Tokyo karena kemarin adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan dia tidak mau membuat orang yang sudah dia anggap kakak khawatir.

"Baiklah tapi hati-hati." ujar Hiashi mengizinkan karena dia juga tak ingin mengekang Hinata apalagi dia sudah tahu alasan Hinata kembali mau sembuh dan tidak mau menyerah. Naruto tersenyum lalu berpamitan begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Keduanya naik motor kawasaki ninja berwarna hitam milik Naruto dan dengan senang hati Hinata memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Hinata tersenyum karena dia tadi baru saja mengambari Sakura.

Sakura yang membaca pesan tersebut tersenyum lebar dan nanti dia akan menggoda keduanya.

**Hinata : Hari ini adalah kencan pertama kami sebagai sepasang kekasih nanti kalau sudah aku ceritakan kepada kakak. Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali.**

"Aku bahagia kalau kalian bahagia." ujar Sakura lalu memasukan ponselnya kedalam tas selempang berwarna merah muda miliknya.

"Sakura ayo berangkat nanti kau, kami tinggal." seru Karin dari kejauhan. Sakura tersentak lalu berlari kearah teman-temannya yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kereta yang terbuka.

"E-eh tunggu!" teriak Sakura histeris dan langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya.

"Mangkanya kalau jalan jangan sambil mainin hp!" tegur Karin sambil membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Hehehe... Maaf-maaf." Sakura tertawa gaje dan teman-temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

**...**

Naruto menitipkan motornya ke cafe yang tak jauh dari stasiun bawah tanah karena hari ini mereka akan Kyoto menaiki kereta menuju Katsura Rikyu.

Setelah kereta berhenti di stasiun mereka langsung keluar mengunjui Katsura Rikyu.

Hinata terpesona melihat tempat ini yang begitu indah, semuanya hijau. Dia seolah masuk kedalam dunia zaman dahulu, Naruto menarik lengan Hinata ketoilet umum dan mengeluarkan apa yang dia bawa didalam tas.

"Kita akan bermain tuan putri dan pangeran." Hinata terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, ternyata Naruto telah menyiapkan semuanya.

Setelah lima belas menit berganti pakaian, Hinata keluar dengan Kimono sederhana berwarna ungu muda dengan motif bunga Lily putih yang tampak cantik begitu juga Naruto yang tampak gagah dengan kimono berwarna orange kehitaman yang polos khas laki-laki.

"Mari tuan putri." Naruto menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk Hinata pegang. Hinata dengan senang hati menerimanya. "Iya yang mulia pangeran Naruto." sahut Hinata lembut dan jadilah hari itu mereka bertingkah layaknya tuan putri dan pangeran meski terkadang Naruto berbuat konyol.

Beberapa wisatawan yang melihat mereka meminta foto bersama dan berkomentar bahwa mereka serasi. Naruto tersenyum lebar menanggapinya dan Hinata merona malu.

_Tuhan inilah kebahagian mereka, aku mohong jangan pisahkan mereka._

**...**

Sakura berlari dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan setelah tadi mendapat kabar dari Hinata dia segera pergi kerumah sakit karena kebetulan dia sedang di Tokyo.

"Hinata!" seru Sakura panik melihat Hinata sedang menangis dikursi tunggu.

"Kak Sakura!" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Ta-tadi kami kencan kak nah waktu pulang kami naik kereta hiks...hiks.. dan mau pulang kerumahnya naik motor Naruto, aku maksa biar aku aja yang bawa karena aku udah bisa, Naruto menolak tapi aku maksa jadinya aku yang bawa motor eh tiba-tiba hujan dan aku ngebut kak dan kami kecelakan." ujar Hinata menjelaskan sambil menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Lalu Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Naruto meluk aku dari belakang lalu melompat dari motor. Sebelum motor itu menabrak tiang. Aku berada diatas tubuh Naruto, aku mencoba untuk bangun tapi Naruto kembali meluk aku dan berbalik dan ternyata ada motor lewat dan kaki kanan Naruto di tabrak motor kak untung gak patah hiks..." Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan tangisan. Sakura memeluk Hinata erat untuk menenagkan gadis ittu.

"Udah udah gak apa jangan nangis Hinata, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok." ujar Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk lalu membawa Sakura masuk kekamar inap Naruto.

"Waaaaah Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto melihat kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk mleihat kamar inap Naruto ternyata ramai, ada kedua orang tua Naruto dan juga kedua orang tua Hinata.

"Hinata-chan jangan nangis lagi dong kan aku gak apa-apa." ujar Naruto dengan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Paman bibi hehehe..." Sakura membungkukkan badannya kearah kedua orang tua sahabat baiknya.

"Lain kali hati-hati Naruto dan Hinata jangan keras kepala." tegur Sakura. Hinata mengangguk patuh.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto.

"I-iya?" sahut Hinata.

"Lain kali gantian ya." ujar Naruto sambil nyengir yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kamu jadi nyonya Namikaze nanti, gantian aku yang ada diatas kamu yang dibawah." jawab Naruto. Kedua orang tua Hinata dan Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya sedangkan Hinata merona malu.

"Baka no ero." desis Sakura tajam. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura siap menerkam.

**...**

"Apa maksud mu Hinata?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Carilah pacar yang baru Naruto-kun, pacar yang sehat dan bisa menemai mu kapan saja. Aku hanyalah gadis penyakitan." jawab Hinata acuh.

"Kau pikir aku tidak heh?" tanya Naruto sarkastik. "Aku juga leukimia Hinata sama seperti mu! Kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama dan berjuang bersama untuk sembuh. Kenapa kau menyerah?!" tanya Naruto setengah membentak.

"Aku benci Naruto-kun aku tidak menyukai mu lagi pergilah, aku ingin berjuang sendiri. Naruto hanya orang miskin, aku tidak suka" ujar Hinata lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam ditaman rumah sakit.

"Aku memang dari keluarga biasa Hinata tapi kau tidak bisa meremahkan ku, aku tahu aku tak sanggup ikut kemo tapi bukan berarti aku tidak punya uang." ujar Naruto dengan nada benci.

Sementara itu Hinata langsung masuk kedalam kamar inapnya dan menangis disana. "Maafkan aku Naruto-kun tapi aku tidak mau kamu berharap lebih dariku." Hinata menangis tersedu sambil meremas jaket yang dia kenankan.

Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata bukankah inilah yang kau harapkan? Naruto meninggalkan mu dan bahagia bersama yang lain sebelum dia berharap banyak padamu, Naruto masih stadium dua dan masih bisa diobati sedangkan dia sudah stadium akhir yang kau sendiri ragu apa kau akan selamat.

Naruto mengacak suari jabriknya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit dan menemui sahabat baiknya yang belum pernah dia kenalkan kepada Hinata.

**...**

Sudah hampir dua tahun lebih Hinata tidak berhubungan dengan Sakura lagi dengan alasan dia sekolah asrama dan tidak bisa bertemu padahal sudah jelas dia sering dirumah atau dirumah sakit dan hampir dua tahun lebih pula dia dan Naruto tidak bertemu dan yang paling menyakitkan hatinya.

Naruto sering memposting fotonya bersama gadis bernama Shion yang kabarnya adalah kekasih baru Naruto. Hinata menahan air matanya untuk tidak menangis lagi lalu menghubungi Sakura.

**Hinata : Apa kabar kak?**

**Sakura : Baik. Eh Hina-chan kenapa kamu jarang sekali menghubungi aku?!**

**Hinata : Hehehe... Maaf kak.**

**Sakura : Hei kenapa aku lihat di beranda ada foto Naruto sama cewek lain kenapa ada apa dengan kalian?**

**Hinata : Kami sudah putus kak dan mungkin cewek itu tunangannya.**

**Sakura : APA?!**

**Hinata : Kakak aku sering baca fanfic kakak keren loh apa kakak masih suka bikin?**

**Sakura : Terkadang karena sibuk sekolah dek.**

**Sakura : Hei jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

**Sakura : Hinata**

**Sakura : Hinata**

**Sakura : Hei Hinata!**

"Kok Fb nya mati." ujar Sakura heran melihat lambang lampu hijau Fb Hinata tiba-tiba mati.

"Ah mungkin habis baterry." ujar Sakura sambil menghela napas lalu kembali melanjutkan tugasnya mengetik naskah untuk artikel terbarunya.

Hinata menutup hidungnya yang terus mengalirkan darah dan tanpa sengaja ponselnya terjatuh kelantai kamar lalu gadis itu membasuh wajahnya berulang kali dan membersihkan darah yang keluar.

"Tuhan apa ini saat nya." ujar Hinata pelan setelah duduk di ranjang dan membaringkan dirinya untuk meredakan pusing dikepalanya.

Minato dan Kushina bersama dokter dan suster mendorong ranjang beroda untuk membawa tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri ke ruang ICU.

Setelah sampai dokter dan suster langsung menanganinya dan keduanya hanya bisa duduk diruang tunggu dengan tubuh beregetar ketakutan.

"Hiks bagaimana ini Minato-kun." Kushina terduduk lemah dikursi ditemani suaminya yang sejak tadi memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku Kushina karena aku Naruto tidak bisa mendapat pengobatan yang baik." ujar Minato menyesal.

**...**

Dan kabar mengerikan tentang Naruto sampai ketelinga Hinata, saat gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya. Kedua orang tuanya sedang mengobrol tentang Naruto yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Ternyata selama ini Naruto bukan hanya sakit Leukimia tapi kangker hati. Hinata terhenyak dan menangis. Hikari yang menyadari putrinya sudah bangun segara menghampiri dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa Naruto berbohong bu?" tanya Hinata disela tangisnya.

"Dia tidak mau kau khawatir Hinata." jawab Hikari pilu.

"I-ibu a-a-aku akan segera mati mungkin ibu aku ingin hatiku untuk Naruto-kun." hati Hiashi dan Hikari tertohok mendengarnya. Hiashi memeluk anak dan istrinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami Hinata." ujar Hiashi pilu.

"Aku mau menemui Naruto-kun." pinta Hinata, kedua orang tuanya mengangguk.

Hinata di dudukan ke kursi roda lalu Hiashi mendorongnya menuju ruang inap Naruto yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata menginap.

Naruto terbaring ditempat tidur dengan tubuh lemah, masker oksigen terpasang dan juga satu kantung darah mengalir kedalam tubuhnya.

Hati Hinata terasa sakit melihat pemandangan didepan matanya saat ini, diraihnya tangan itu dan digenggamnya erat.

"Hei bangunlah, kau tahu bulan depan adalah hari ulang tahun mu kau harus sehat, aku akan membuat syal untuk mu sebagai hadiah, aku janji." ujar Hinata lalu mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

**...**

Naruto belum sadar tapi Hinata sudah berjanji, Setelah ibunya membelikan dia benang wol berwarna merah, Hinata mulai merajut syal untuk Naruto, karena dulu Naruto ingin punya syal baru ditahun baru maka dari itu Hinata akan membuatkannya sendiri sebagai wujudnya untuk Naruto.

Hikari dan Hiashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdiam diri dengan pandangan sendu lalu keluar dari dalam kamar inap karena tidak sanggup melihat takdir putrinya dan Naruto yang begitu menyedihkan.

Naruto sudah sadar sejak satu jam yang lalu tapi dia meminta agar Hinata tidak diberi tahu, dia tidak ingin melihat air mata Hinata karena itu menyakiti hatinya.

Tiga hari berlalu, Hinata juga tidak datang keruangannya, itu lebih baik bagi Naruto.

Kedua sapphirenya menatap jauh langit dari balik jendela kamar lalu dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura.

**Naruto : Yo hime!**

**Sakura : Naruto! Astaga kalian kemana saja kenapa kalian sangat sulit di hubungi!**

Naruto tersenyum sendu.

**Naruto : Aku ingin minta maaf pada mu kalau aku ada salah karena mungkin sebentar lagi aku tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini hime.**

**Sakura : Apa maksud mu jangan bercanda... Oh ya ingat soal aku mau bikin fanfic tentang kita bertiga? Udah jadi loh happy ending ya meski kalian tidak bersama lagi sih.**

**Naruto : Sayangnya aku tidak bercanda hime, aku mengidap kangker hati stadium empat dan leukimia. Terima kasih untuk fanficnya mungkin bakal sad ending deh.**

**Sakura : Lelucon mu lucu sekali Naruto!**

Naruto menghela napas lalu mengirim gambar yang merupakan surat pernyataan dari dokter kalau dia positive terkena kangker.

Sakura menangis melihatnya.

**Naruto : Hinata juga leukimia.**

**Sakura : Aku benci kalian! Kenapa baru sekarang! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian! Tidak tidak kalian harus sembuh.**

**Naruto : Kami menyerah hime.**

**Sakura : Tidak boleh!**

**Sakura : Minggu depan aku akan ke Tokyo kalau sudah libur dan semua tugas ku selesai kalian harus bertahan dan bertekad untuk sembuh!**

**Naruto : Terima kasih hime.**

**Sakura : Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Kenapa aku melihat foto mu dengan gadis lain dan bukan Hinata?**

**Naruto : Dia meminta ku untuk mencari kekasih yang lain karena dia sudah leukimia stadium akhir. Cewek pacarku tapi hanya Hinata didalam hatiku.**

**Sakura : Sejak kapan kau sakit?**

**Naruto : Sejak aku usia 12 tahun.**

**Sakura : Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?**

**Naruto : Karena kami tidak mau kau khawatir.**

**Sakura : Kalian benar-benar kejam.**

**Naruto : Bisakah kau tulis ulang fanficnya? Aku akan cerita dari awal tentang kisah kita karena Hinata sangat ingin membacanya, dulu saat kau bilang ingin membuat fanfic tentang kita dia sangat senang tapi juga sedih karena menurutnya itu akan jadi kisah terakhirnya.**

**Sakura : Maaf aku tidak menulisnya karena Hinata bilang kalian putus dan bilang kau sudah punya tunangan. Tapi baiklah akan aku tulis ulang.**

**Naruto : Meski aku punya pacar baru, Hinata tetap ada dihatiku. Terima kasih hime. Aku akan menelpon mu dan menceritakan semuanya.**

**...**

Hinata menghela napas lega karena melihat akhirnya syal yang dia buat selesai sekarang dia mau keluar untuk membeli kertas kado, Hinata tersenyum kemudian menaruh syal tersebut diatas ranjang dan pergi keluar seorang diri.

Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya dan disebrang sana Sakura menangis mendengarnya tak lama Naruto kembali pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

"_Naruto jawab!"_

Tubuh Hinata yang berlumuran darah dibawah keluar dari dalam mobil ambulan dan ditaruh keatas ranjang lalu di dorong masuk kedalam rumah sakit, Hiashi dan Hikari yang tidak sengaja melihatnya mengikuti dari belakang.

Kenyataan pahit itu tiba. Hinata meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan.

Hikari menangis didalam pelukan suaminya dan melihat tubuh putrinya kini sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Dokter berikan hati putri kami untuk pasien bernama Naruto." ujar Hiashi kepada dokter yang menangani putrinya.

Didalam kamar inap Naruto kembali tidak sadarkan diri dan dinyatakan koma. Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar Hinata meninggal dunia langsung menemui Hiashi dan Hikari.

Dokter keluar dari ruang laboratotium dan menemui keluarga Hinata yang saat ini sedang mengurus pemakaman Hinata.

"Maaf hati Hinata tidak cocok dengan Naruto." kabar tersebut mengagetkan Minato dan Kushina. Sedangkan Hiashi dan Hikari menangis sendu mendengarnya, permintaan terakhir putri mereka tidak bisa diwujudkan.

**...**

Tubuh Naruto seolah mati mendengar kabar mengenai Hinata dan kedua tangannya seolah kaku menggenggam syal yang Hinata buat untuknya.

"Apa salah ku dan Hinata ya?" tanya Naruto sendu, sapphire nya memandangi syal merah ditangannya.

"Apa salah jika kami ini ingin bersatu layaknya orang lain ayah?" Minato tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sapphire Naruto meredup dan dipeluknya syal pemberian Hinata seolah itu adalah Hinata. Naruto menyesal dan juga sedih tidak bisa bersama dengan gadis itu disaat-saat terakhirnya.

Hinata berusaha untuk pergi ke makam Hinata tapi keluarganya melarang karena dia baru saja sadar.

"Besok kita kesana nak." ujar Minato lalu menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh kebawah saat mendengar kabar dari Karin sahabatnya bahwa Hinata sudah meninggal, Karin tahu dari kakaknya yang menjadi dokter disana.

Sakura tidak tahu kabar keduanya jadi dia meminta Karin untuk bertanya kepada kakaknya yang merupakan dokter dirumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat inap.

Karin memeluk Sakura dan membiarkan sahabat baiknya itu menangis.

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya Karin untuk mereka." ujar Sakura pilu.

**...**

Naruto memandang nisan Hinata dalam diam, tidak ada air mata dipelupuk matanya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh nisan Hinata lalu menaruh bunga Lavender yang Hinata sukai aromanya.

"Hal yang paling ku benci adalah saat aku melihat mu menangis dan yang paling aku benci adalah kau lebih dulu pergi dari pada aku."

"Lihat lah aku memakai syal buatan mu? Kau tahu rasanya syal ini mencekik leher ku dengan kuat seolah menegaskan bahwa aku pria yang paling malang di dunia ini karena kehilangan bidadarinya."

Hiashi dan Hikari membuang muka untuk tidak melihat Naruto saat ini, karena pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapuh sedangkan Minato dan Kushina seolah menulikan pendengaran mereka dari isak tangis putra mereka.

"Mengapa kau begitu kejam meninggalkan aku seperti ini hime? Kau meminta ku mencari cinta yang baru, bagaimana caranya hime? Hati dan jiwa ku sudah kau bawa pergi, bagaimana aku bisa mencintai yang lain?"

"Dan setelah semua yang kau lakukan, aku tetap tidak bisa membenci mu, kenapa? Sihir apa yang kau gunakan untuk ku hime?" tangis Naruto pecah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hime?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya dengan berlinangan air mata, buku itu dia tutup dan menaruhnya disamping tempat Naruto tidur.

"Buku ini sudah diterbitkan Naruto. Kau tahu mendengar terikan kesakitan mu tadi, aku ingin rasanya melarikan diri apalagi melihat rambut mu di potong habis. Dan akhirnya bisa saat pihak penerbit mengatakan bukunya sudah selesai dicetak, aku kabur dari rumah sakit begitu saja dan kau tahu ini adalah cetakan pertama dan kau orang yang pertama mendengar isinya." ujar Sakura lalu membenamkan wajahnya ketempat tidur.

"Aku mohon jangan menyerah Naruto, kau sahabat baikku, aku mohon. Bukankah kau mau melihat pacarku? Bukankah kau mau mengejek ku sebagai jomblo? Dimana kau yang dulu Naruto?"

"Jangan menyerah aku mohon Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jalan ceritanya kecepatan dan juga tidak nyambung tapi inilah yang aku rasakan.**

**Banyak ceritanya yang diubah dari kisah aslinya.**

**Aji dan Rima ku kenal dari Facbook meski kami tidak pernah bertemu tapi mereka sudah ku anggap sahabat baikku.**

**Maaf jalan ceritanya berbeda jauh walau sedikit.**

**Aku sayang kalian berdua.**


End file.
